


It is winter here (but I’ll warm your cold fingers)

by zoevarin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo looks up at him, corners of his mouth turn up into a soothing smile: “That’s nothing, you know, I was born in Beijing. Put your suit on, we need our Becket boys to stay healthy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is winter here (but I’ll warm your cold fingers)

It's winter. The temperature outside dives and the condition in the shatterdome becomes less agreeable. Only three days has gone since the breach produced two kaijus of category three, sending all the people in frenzy. They won the battle, thank God, but at a huge cost. Crimson Typoon got her weapon system damaged and her shoulder pierced while Gipsy Danger lost her right hand. The good news is, according to Dr. Gottlieb's predication, they would be spared a good month to fix the Jaegers up before the next attack.

Yancy hurts his right hand in the battle. The lost hand on Gipsy leaves the ranger millions of small cuts and a badly sprained wrist. The pain is nothing unbearable, but after an unconscious turn in bed sending a sharp sensation to his spine and nabs him atrociously from sleep, he decides he may as well take a walk around. The alarm on the desk says 1a.m. What a good timing. He tosses his coat around the shoulders and tiptoes across the room, carefully not to wake Raleigh.

 

The corridor is deserted and chilling. Yancy tightens his grasp on the coat as he shuffles towards the public area, thinking about what he should have done in the battle. The beast had an awfully big mouth and dozens of pointy teeth. The feeling of Gipsy's right hand got ripped off in the fetid acid is still fresh to his mind. Stupid, he thinks, should have anticipated that and never gave it the chance.

His feet involuntarily brings him to the LOCCENT. He looks into the solemn room. Some of the machines are humming a lulling sound, indicator lights blinking. And someone is there. Of course someone is there.

Hi Tendo.” Yancy greets, looking at the figure hunching at the console. The pain in his wrist disappears almost immediately when seeing the other man spins around with a wide smile.

“You are up, Yance.” Tendo’s neck crooks a little, “Are you holding up well?"

Yancy blushes. People may laugh at how a capable ranger would blush at an easy nickname, but he does. Anyway, who doesn't? This is their omniscient CTO, who is considerate and charismatic and smiles the most charming smile.

“ ‘m okay.” He mumbles, “Whatcha doing here?"

“Tying up some loose ends. Finishing analyzing the statistics of the last attack. Paper work." Tendo shrugs, waving his hand at the direction of the console before running a hand through his hair.

Yancy can’t help himself from staring at Tendo’s neck. He is not wearing a bowtie right now, exposing the soft skin from his throat to collar bone. There is also black ink peeking out from his collar, a graceful, well-written tatoo. Yancy wonders if it would be rude to ask what it means.

 

Suddenly something occurs to him: “Are you cold? You are only wearing a shirt! It's like 10 degrees here." He says as shrugging off his coat. "Take mine."

Tendo rises to his feet, “Wait Yance, you don’t need to...” He presses his palm gently on Yancy's left hand, which is holding the garment awkwardly.

Yancy freezes. He can hear his own blood running in his ear. Tendo's hand is surprising warm. The continuous working on machines gives his hand calluses but still, this is all perfect and intoxicating.

Tendo looks up at him, corners of his mouth turn up into a soothing smile:" That's nothing, you know, I was born in Beijing. Put your suit on, we need out Becket boys to stay healthy."

He maneuvers the coat back around Yancy’s shoulders, patting away some dust that does not exist.

"Wanna have some coffee? I have a fresh one.” Tendo warmly offers, turns around and places one of the mugs on the desk into Yancy's left hand.

Yancy gives a grateful nod. He gingerly puts his bandaged hand around the warm curve, hoping the man in front of him hasn't noticed his rapid heartbeat.

 

The winter is not that bad, after all.

 

 

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> this was a thank-you-for-being-awesome gift for my friend Shaldor on WB.


End file.
